This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to managing a set of devices using a set of acoustic emission data. The amount of data that needs to be managed by enterprises is increasing. Management of a set of devices may be desired to be performed as efficiently as possible. As data needing to be managed increases, the need for management efficiency may increase.